1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel, a display, panel driving apparatus for performing the method, and a display apparatus including the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus may include a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. The lower substrate may include a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The upper substrate may include a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer may be interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate, and include liquid crystals whose alignment is changed by an electric field between a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. Side visibility of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be less than front visibility of the liquid crystal display apparatus.